December 6, 2019 Smackdown results
The December 6, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on December 6, 2019 at the Cumberland County Crown Coliseum in Fayetteville, North Carolina. Summary The Miz kicked off Friday Night SmackDown with an edition of “Miz TV” that was supposed to feature Daniel Bryan, but after the horrific events that saw Universal Champion “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt assault Bryan and drag him to the depths of hell last week, Bryan has been nowhere to be found. Despite their differences over the years, The A-Lister promised to get to the bottom of what has happened to Bryan, but Wyatt soon interrupted with the latest edition of “Firefly Fun House.” Wyatt suggested that Bryan was possibly still with “him” and that he no longer believed Bryan would be able “to play with him” for the Universal Title at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. With that in mind, Wyatt challenged Miz to a match at WWE TLC before ominously displaying a picture of The Miz, his wife Maryse and their two children as a means to enrage The A-Lister. Wyatt’s mind games clearly worked, as Miz stormed out of the ring to go and call his family. Mandy Rose has relentlessly insulted Nikki Cross over the past few months, and after losing to Nikki last week, Mandy assaulted WWE’s Twisted Sister alongside Sonya Deville. However, Alexa Bliss returned to fend off Mandy & Sonya and reunite with her good friend Nikki, leading to Bliss and Rose clashing tonight. With each of their respective allies in their corner, Bliss and Rose attempted to tear each other apart, and God’s Greatest Creation even tried to rip out Bliss’ eyelashes. However, all of Rose’s tactics and trash talk were in vain, as Cross dropped Deville at ringside before she could interfere, and The Goddess took down Rose and finished her off with Twisted Bliss for a major victory in her comeback match. Elias and Drake Maverick got into a verbal spout backstage after Maverick made comments about Dana Brooke’s upcoming date with Batista. After some ridicule from Elias, Maverick responded by slapping the songsmith across the face. Moments later, Maverick took the ring and demanded Elias face him for a fight. Bad idea, as it turned out. Elias heeded Maverick’s call and run roughshod on Drake, culminating the beatdown by knocking him out cold, as Brooke smiled and applauded while watching from ringside. When Elias finally decided that his newfound rival had had enough, Brooke “pinned” Maverick for three, and Elias administered the count. With a SmackDown Tag Team Championship opportunity on the line against The New Day, Mustafa Ali & Shorty G, The Lucha House Party, Heavy Machinery and The Revival collided on Friday Night SmackDown in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Elimination Match. All four units were on top of their game, but the first team to go was Lucha House Party when Gran Metalik got caught in Heavy Machinery’s Compactor. Heavy Machinery was next eliminated when Dash Wilder caught Otis off guard after his signature Caterpillar, rolling him up for a surprise three-count. With only two teams left, Mustafa & Shorty G made a surge and seemed to be heading toward victory. However, no surge of any kind has ever proven to be a match for The Revival’s Shatter Machine, as Dash survived Shorty G’s ankle lock and flung his opponent headlong into a savage uppercut from Dawson, teeing up the former Olympian for The Revival’s signature move and the three-count. A fired-up Dash & Dawson immediately took the microphone and began barking at Kofi Kingston and Big E, who were at the announce table for the preceding match. The Revival promised the end of pancakes and unicorns and vowed to destroy The New Day at WWE TLC. They sounded confident, but we’ll all find out next Sunday. After Lacey Evans dropped Sasha Banks last week during her confrontation with The Boss and SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley, The Sassy Southern Belle continued to make waves by quickly taking down a local competitor with the Woman’s Right. Evans’ night would’ve ended there, but The Boss soon sauntered down to the ring. Still peeved about last week’s Woman’s Right, Banks reminded The Lady of WWE that she was still the leader of the Women’s division, but The Boss struck a nerve when she mentioned Lacey’s daughter, leading to Evans calling out Banks’ character and daring her to step into the ring. Sasha obliged and went face to face with Evans, but when Evans feigned another Woman’s Right, Banks collapsed to the canvas in fear. Satisfied with unsettling Sasha, Evans made her exit, but she was suddenly blindsided by Bayley, who knocked her to the ground. Sasha recovered and got a few licks on Lacey as well. Bayley and Banks stood tall over the downed Evans, but what will happen next as this already incredibly personal rivalry intensifies? Dolph Ziggler attempted to do the bidding of King Corbin by taking on Roman Reigns in the main event of Friday Night SmackDown. With Reigns’ TLC Match against Corbin at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs looming and with Reigns having put Ziggler’s partner Robert Roode on the shelf indefinitely after his assault last week, The Showoff looked to punish The Big Dog in the early goings of the contest. King Corbin would then arrive in all his majesty on his sedan, adding an extra layer to the contest as The Big Dog attempted to battle back. With Corbin watching on, Roman would catch a second wind, kicking out of the Zig Zag and blocking out Corbin’s attempted distractions to connect with a massive Spear onto Dolph for the win. Reigns would have no time to celebrate, as Corbin’s sedan carriers would then attempt to assault Roman alongside King Corbin after the contest. The Big Dog would battle off the henchmen and was ready to smash Corbin through the announcer’s table with a powerbomb, but Dolph would then reemerge to hit Reigns with a Superkick. Corbin, Ziggler and the sedan carriers would then handcuff Roman to the ring post and begin to absolutely annihilate him. The two would then add insult to injury by showering the defenseless Big Dog with dog food before laying in a few more blows and then departing. Corbin and Ziggler were more than just bark tonight. Results ; ; *Alexa Bliss (w/ Nikki Cross) defeated Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) (4:20) *The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated Shorty G & Mustafa Ali and Heavy Machinery (Tucker & Otis) and Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) to become the #1 Contenders for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (17:40) *Lacey Evans defeated Haley Jones *Roman Reigns defeated Dolph Ziggler (17:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bray Wyatt tormented The Miz during “Miz TV” 12-6-19 SD 1.jpg 12-6-19 SD 2.jpg 12-6-19 SD 3.jpg 12-6-19 SD 4.jpg 12-6-19 SD 5.jpg 12-6-19 SD 6.jpg Alexa Bliss v Mandy Rose 12-6-19 SD 7.jpg 12-6-19 SD 8.jpg 12-6-19 SD 9.jpg 12-6-19 SD 10.jpg 12-6-19 SD 11.jpg 12-6-19 SD 12.jpg Elias and Dana Brooke embarrassed Drake Maverick 12-6-19 SD 13.jpg 12-6-19 SD 14.jpg 12-6-19 SD 15.jpg 12-6-19 SD 16.jpg The Revival v Shorty G & Mustafa Ali v Heavy Machinery v Lucha House Party 12-6-19 SD 17.jpg 12-6-19 SD 18.jpg 12-6-19 SD 19.jpg 12-6-19 SD 20.jpg 12-6-19 SD 21.jpg 12-6-19 SD 22.jpg 12-6-19 SD 23.jpg 12-6-19 SD 24.jpg Lacey Evans defeated Haley Jones 12-6-19 SD 25.jpg 12-6-19 SD 26.jpg 12-6-19 SD 27.jpg 12-6-19 SD 28.jpg Bayley and Sasha Banks retaliated against Lacey Evans 12-6-19 SD 29.jpg 12-6-19 SD 30.jpg 12-6-19 SD 31.jpg Roman Reigns defeated Dolph Ziggler 12-6-19 SD 32.jpg 12-6-19 SD 33.jpg 12-6-19 SD 34.jpg 12-6-19 SD 35.jpg 12-6-19 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1059 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1059 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1059 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results